12 Kwietnia 2003
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Plemię; odc. 37; serial prod.angielskiej 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Timon i Pumba; Lizanie karaluchów przez szybkę 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Moje drugie ja; cz.1 10:50 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 To niesamowite!; odc. 58; serial prod.USA 11:45 Cztery kąty z wyobraźnią; magazyn poradnikowy 12:05 Lasy i Ludzie 12:30 Targi Książki Dziecięcej w Bolonii 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata; Yellowstone nieznane; film dok.prod. USA /stereo/ 13:45 Porzucony Joe; Jilting Joe; 1997 komedia romantyczna prod.angielskiej; reż: Dan Zeff; wyk: Geraldine Sommerville, James Purofoy 15:05 Kręta nić życia; felieton Wiktora Niedzickiego 15:35 Sekrety zdrowia; Generalne porządki; magazyn 16:00 Między nami; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak 0-700-45-601 opcja 1, 0-700-45-602 opcja 2 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1888; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc.294; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Sąsiedzi; Tresowana foka; 2003 serial TVP; reż: Feridun Erol; wyk: Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:05 Wieczorynka; Król Maciuś Pierwszy; odc.11 - Tort z niespodzianką; serial animowany 19:15 Wieczorynka; Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Jak Rumcajs uchronił bażanty przed śmiercią; serial anim.prod.czeskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Indiana Jones; Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom; 1984 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Steven Spielberg; wyk: Harrison Ford,Kate Kapshaw,Quan Ke Huy 22:10 Przeboje Jedynki; cz. 2 23:15 Czarownik; Warlock; 1988 horror prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Steve Miner; wyk: Richard E.Grant,Julian Sands,Lori Singer 00:55 Narzeczone Fu Manchu; (Brides of Fu MAnchu); 1966 film sensacyjny prod. angielskiej (91'); reż: Don Sharp; wyk: Christopher Lee, Marie Versini, Tsai Chin 02:30 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach; odc.8 -Piękne wozy, szybkie kobiety; serial prod.USA zgodą rodzicówstereo 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Studio urody 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.133; serial TVP 08:50 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała-od narodzin do śmierci; odc.7/8 -U schyłku życia; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 09:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Łebek-łepek, więzy-więzi 10:00 Kręcioła; stereo 10:20 Rodzinne sekrety; Wieloryb grenlandzki; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 10:45 Animals; magazyn 11:20 Kino bez rodziców; Flinstonowie; Sobowtóry; serial animowany prod. USA 11:45 Hanuman - małpi bożek; Hanuman; 1998 familijny film fab.prod. far./kan.; reż: Fred Fougea; wyk: Robert Cavanagh, Tabu 13:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.504; telenowela TVP 15:00 Spotkanie z Balladą; Sikorki z Kopydłowa/1/ 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 17:00 Spotkanie z Balladą; Sikorki z Kopydłowa /2/ 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:00 Świat obok nas; Stare malutkie; film dok.prod. ang./pod nadzorem rodziców/ 20:00 Marian i Hela - kabaretowa telenowela; odc.3 21:00 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show stereo 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Trzy bilety do kina; Cudowni chłopcy; Wonder Boys; 2000 czarna komedia prod. USA/pod nadzorem/; reż: Curtis Hanson; wyk: Michael Douglas, Tobey Maguire 00:25 Trzy bilety do kina; Człowiek w ogniu; Man of Fire; 1987 film sensac.prod. fra./pod nadzorem/; reż: Elie Choraqui; wyk: Scott Glenn, Jade Malle 01:55 Trzy bilety do kina; Minnie i Moskowitz; (Minnie and Moskowitz); 1971 dramat obyczajowy prod. USA (111') zgodą rodziców; reż: John Cassavetes; wyk: Gena Rowlands, Seymour Cassel, Val Avery 03:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Muzykogranie 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Program medyczny 8.00 Atomówki, Strażnicy czasu - seriale anim. 8.25 Smocze opowieści (3) - serial animowany 8.50 Hugo - pr. dla dzieci 9.25 Power Rangers 3 - serial fantastyczny 9.50 HItmania 10.45 Dusza trenera - film obycz., USA 1988, reż. Roy Campanella 12.35 Mózg za miliard dolarów - film sensac., ang. 1967, reż. Ken Russell 14.35 Promenada sukcesu 15.15 4 x 4 - magazyn 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 16.30 Domowa kawiarenka (2) - poradnik 17.00 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic - serial SF 17.50 Szkoła przetrwania (11) - serial obycz. 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Stan wyjątkowy 2 (41) - serial sensacyjny 20.10 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 20.45 Miodowe lata (103) - serial komediowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 Kodeks zbrodni - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Bret Michaeis 23.20 Miłosna obsesla - film erot., USA 1994, reż. Lee Frost, wyk. Michael Christian 1.15 Mózg za miliard dolarów - film sensac., ang. 1967, reż. Ken Russell (powt.) 3.05 Muzyka na bIs 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.10 Telesklep 7.50 Animaniacy - serial animowany 8.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Zdrowie - magazyn 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny 10.30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12.30 Jestem, jaki jestem - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Usterka - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Na Wspólnej (52-56) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 16.00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 17.45 13 Posterunek 2 (35/42) - serial komediowy (powt.) 18.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Kasia I Tomek - serial komediowy 20.30 We dwoje - teleturniej 21.45 Jestem, Jaki jestem - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Głupi I głupszy - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Peter Farrelly, wyk. Jim Carrey, . Jeff Danieis 0.35 SeXtet - program rozrywkowy 1.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Białystok 06:30 Wielkanocna opowieść - film animowany Irlandia 1997 07:05 Angela anakonda 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Obiektyw 07:55 Kto jest kim na Podlasiu 08:05 Tydzień w obiektywie 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Przedmioty i my 09:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Przeprowadzki - serial TVP 2001 10:45 Polska Agencja Satyryczna - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 11:15 Książka dla dzieci 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Rogowski in memoriam 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:15 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Sport 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Prognoza pogody 16:00 A to... Europa właśnie 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Obiektyw 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Prognoza pogody 18:40 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial wojenny TVP 19:40 Turniej bokserski im. Feliksa Stamma 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Przegląd gospodarczy - magazyn ekonomiczny 21:20 ZUS radzi: Renty wypadkowe (2) 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Tydzień w obiektywie 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Blue velvet - film obyczajowy USA 00:55 Bez osłonek - film prod. USA 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Świniakowie z sąsiedztwa 6.30 Alicja w krainie czarów - serial anim. 7.00 V Max - magazyn 7.30 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 2 (2) - serial dok. (powt.) 8.30 Smok Castillo 9.00 Alicja w krainie czarów - serial anim. 9.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 10.00 Biały Kieł (15)- seńal przygod. franc.-kanad. 10.30 Zakręcony (15) - serial kom. USA 11.00 Dorośnij (11)- serial kom. USA 11.30 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (29) - serial kom. USA 12.00 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 2 (3) - serial dok. 13.00 Tilt TV 13.30 V Max 14.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki 16.00 MacGyver (28) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 16.50 Z życia wzięte (37,38)- serial dok. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Slalom niespecjalny - kom. franc ., 1979 (83 min) 20.00 Zło czai się wszędzie - film sens. bryt., 1982 (III min) 22.00 Crime Story (2) - serial krym. USA 23.00 Opowieści z krypty - serial USA (powt.) 23.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 0.00 Gasnąca gwiazda - thriller czes.-kanad., 1998 1.50 Polska Liga Siatkówki (powt.) 3.50 Muzyczny VIP 4.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.10 Telesklep 7.55 Sylwan 8.20 Delfy 8.45 Z wizytą u króla Artura - film przygod. franc.-kanad.-bryt. (powt.) 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka 11.35 Rzeka Grizzly - film dok. 12.30 Legendy kung-fu (2/22} - seńal przygod. USA 13.25 Czy boisz się ciemności? (37/91} - serial kanad. (powt.) 14.25 Zoe i przyjaciele (9/13) - serial dla młodzieży USA 14.55 Drew Carey Show (103/135) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 15.25 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (4/26) -serial przygod. USA 16.20 (na żywo) Trele morele - teleturniej 17.20 Amerykański skandal (1/2) - film hist. USA, 2000, (100 min) 19.05 Kochane kłopoty (11/21}- serial obycz.USA 20.00 2010 - Odyseja kosmiczna II- film SF USA, 1984. (135 min) 22.20 Strefa mroku - film SF USA, 1983 (120 min) 0.25 Jestem, jaki jestem - extra - program rozrywkowy 1.10 Miłosna przygoda- film erotyczny USA, 1994 (95 min) 2.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 124 Lekarski debiut 48'; serial prod. TVP stereo 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:40 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Zaproszenie; Kusił nas Boruta na drodze do Łodzi; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Szarcio i Teodorsz; odc.20/26 -W poszukiwaniu straconych bąbelków; serial anim. prod. francuskiej 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 10:20 Ludzie listy piszą 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Leśny smak 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia 11:20 Klan; odc.679 23'; telenowela TVP 11:40 Klan; odc.680 23'; telenowela TVP 12:05 Klan; odc.681 23'; telenowela TVP 12:30 Ten najpiękniejszy świat; recital Tadeusza Woźniaka 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dom; cz.III odc.21/25 Naiwne pytania 90'; serial TVP 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Góral z Toronto; reportaż ks. Andrzeja Baczyńskiego 15:10 Święta wojna; odc.48 Ofiara telewizji kablowej 24'; serial TVP 15:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; program interaktywny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Takie kino 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.124 Lekarski debiut48'; serial prod. TVP stereo 18:20 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc.8/15 Redukcja, czyli wolny zawód 57'; serial TVP 19:15 Dobranocka; Dinusie; odc.32 -Nieproszeni goście; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Dom; cz.III odc.21/25 Naiwne pytania 90'; serial prod.TVP 21:35 Polonica; Drobne, kobiece pismo; cz.2; 1979 film obyczajowy prod. austriackiej min.; reż: Axel Corti; wyk: Friedrich von Thun, Gabriel Barylli, Krystyna Janda, Friederike Kammer 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:59 Pogoda 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc.124; serial prod. TVP stereo 00:55 Takie kino 01:15 Dinusie; odc.32 -Nieproszeni goście; serial animowany prod. USA 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Zaginiona; odc.4/7 -Raj 47'; serial TVP 02:50 Dom; cz. III odc.21/25 -Naiwne pytania; serial prod.TVP 04:20 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc. 8/15 -Redukcja,czyli wolny zawód; serial TVP 05:20 Kroniki domowe; 1997 film fab. prod. polskiej /87'/; reż: Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk: Aleksander Ihnatowicz, Grażyna Szapołowska, Stanisława Celińska 06:50 Święta wojna; odc.48 -Ofiara telewizji kablowej; serial TVP 07:15 Ten najpiękniejszy świat; recital Tadeusza Woźniaka 07:45 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:45 Prosto z mostu 08:00 Telezakupy 09:30 Szeherezada (Princesse Sheherazade) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Francja 1996 10:00 Słoneczny konwój Tele5 11:05 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't forget your passport): Etiopia - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 12:05 Mój uczeń jest aniołem - Film familijny, 100 min, Włochy 1999 Reżyseria: Maria C.Cicinnati Występują: Gabriele Bocciarelli, Francesco Paolantoni, Valeria D'Obici, Valeria Milillo 13:35 Nasze zwierzaki - program dla miłośników zwierząt 14:00 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 14:30 Sporty ekstremalne (Extreme Sports) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2000 15:00 Auto Motor i Sport - program motoryzacyjny 15:25 Tajemnice ludzkiego genomu (Human Genome) - serial dokumentalny, Japonia/USA 2000 16:20 Studenci (Stiamo bene insieme) - serial dla młodzieży, Włochy 2001, reż. Elisabetta Lodoli, wyk. Linda Celani, Eleonora D'Urso, Monica Comegna, Denis Fasolo 17:15 Prognoza pogody 17:20 Przypadkowy gracz - komedia, prod. Szwecja 1991, reż. Lasse Aberg, wyst. Lasse Aberg, Jon Skolmen, Mats Bergman, Jimmy Logan, Hege Schoyen 19:05 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't forget your passport): Tanzania - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Stacja miłość - komedia romantyczna, 80 min, Wielka Brytania 1998, Reżyseria: Elijah Moshinsky, Występują: Kenny Doughty, Laura Crossley, William Ash, Stuart Callaghan 21:35 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (Cold Squad) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1999, reż. Anthony Atkins, wyk. Julie Stewart, Stephen McHattie, za zgodą rodziców 22:20 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Zwariowani Brytyjczycy - program rozrywkowy, tylko dla dorosłych 22:50 Zakochana księżna - melodramat, 92 min, USA 1996, Reżyseria: David Greene, Występują: Julie Cox, Christopher Villiers, Christopher Bowen. 00:35 Werdykt - program sądowy 01:00 Słoneczny konwój Tele5 02:00 Zakończenie programu CT 1 6.00 Świat motoryzacji 6.50 Poeci Europy 7.25 Sezamie otwórz się! 7.45 Bolek i Lolek 8.00 Rodzina Smolików 8.30 Ciekawostki ze świata 8.40 Lew z Krainy Oz 9.55 Film o filmie 10.10 Władcy duchów 10.40 Tydzień w regionach 11.05 Nasza wieś 11.25 Dechovki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Rozmowy 12.30 Minął tydzień 13.10 Na rozdrożu 13.30 Bogowie Wysp Wielkanocnych 14.20 Moda 14.50 Laila − film niem. 16.25 Oczarowanie 17.20 Co mogę zrobić? 17.25 Szlakiem winnic 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Humor 18.45 Dzieła mistrzów 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.15 Wydarzenia 19.40 Pogoda i sport 20.00 Na próbę! − program rozrywkowy 20.50 L.A. − Ściśle tajne − film USA 23.10 Wiadomości i sport 23.20 Szaleję za tobą 23.50 W imieniu miłości (2) − film ang. 1.30 Kinobox 1.50 Fail Safe − film USA TV Nova 6.30 Animowany poranek 7.00 Koteczki 7.15 Taz−mania 7.45 Action Man 8.15 Panny Gilmore 9.00 Przeboje 10.10 Stefania 11.05 Matlock 12.00 Dzwońcie do kierownictwa 12.30 Kasiarze − komedia czeska 13.55 Bawmy się! 14.15 I liga piłarska 16.25 Chcemy żyć z wami − film dok. 16.45 Sinan Torpak 17.35 Pogoda 17.45 Teraz będziemy sprytniejsi − komedia czeska 19.30 Wiadomości i sport 20.00 Wybory Miss Czech 2003 21.50 Złamana strzała − film USA 23.50 Piórko − erotic show 0.30 Sędzia z piekieł − film USA 2.05 Nienasycone żony − erotyk 3.30 Telezakupy 4.30 Dzwońcie do kierownictwa TVN 24 05:00 Cały ten świat 06:00 Bilans tygodnia 06:30 Serwis sportowy 07:00 Studio 24 07:30 Styl 08:00 Multikino 09:00 Komisja śledcza 10:00 Automaniak 10:00 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Styl 11:00 Cały ten świat 11:30 Cały ten świat 12:00 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Automaniak 13:00 Studio 24 13:30 Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Styl 15:30 Raport TVN 24 16:00 Serwis sportowy 16:30 Europa św. Patryka 17:00 Serwis sportowy/reportaż 17:30 Studio 24 18:30 Zdrowie 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Automaniak 20:00 Cały ten świat 20:30 Cały ten świat 21:00 Magazyn sportowy 21:30 Raport TVN 24 22:00 Studio 24 22:30 Multikino 23:00 Skrót komisji śledczej 23:30 Europa św. Patryka 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 00:30 Cały ten świat 01:30 Fakty 02:00 Studio 24 02:30 Raport TVN 24 03:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:30 Automaniak 04:00 Studio 24 04:30 Styl Eurosport 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Nowej Zelandii 09:00 Puchar UEFA: FC Porto - Lazio Rzym 11:00 Mistrzostwa świata - podsumowanie 13:00 Mistrzostwa świata - Winnipeg (Kanada) 14:45 Endurance Le Mans 16:00 Mistrzostwa świata - Winnipeg (Kanada) 17:30 Endurance Le Mans 19:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 19:30 Mistrzostwa świata - Winnipeg (Kanada) 22:00 K1: światowe Grand Prix - Tokio (Japonia) 23:00 Watts 23:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:45 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 00:15 YOZ Session 00:45 Puchar Świata - Tunezja 01:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Nowej Zelandii 01:30 Turniej WTA w Charleston (USA) 02:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu Polonia 1 06:40 Przyjaciele: film 07:30 Cyrk 08:00 Top shop 18:10 Niezawodne przepisy kuchni chińskiej 18:30 Telewizyjny sklep z dywanami 18:45 Świat jest piękny 19:00 Grunt to rodzinka: serial 19:30 Nowojorscy policjanci: serial 20:00 Inspektor kryminalny 21:50 City Life: serial 22:45 Telewizyjny sklep z dywanami 23:00 Seks show 23:15 Seks - kulisy 23:30 Seksplozja 23:45 Eros Plaza 00:00 Seks laski 00:20 Night Shop 00:35 Seks wspomnienia 00:55 Night Shop 01:10 Playboy 01:40 Playboy 02:10 Crazy Cat Show 02:25 Crazy Cat Show 02:40 Night Shop HBO 06:30 Wyścig szczurów: film 08:20 Gwiezdne wrota, odc. 27: serial 09:05 Gwiezdne wrota, odc. 28: serial 09:50 Nadine: film 11:15 Przeżyj to jeszcze raz: film 12:55 Niezwykła podróż: film 14:20 Marzenia do spełnienia: film 15:45 Sophie: film 17:15 Glitter: film 19:00 Wyścig szczurów: film 20:45 Na planie filmu "Statek widmo" 21:00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią, odc. 11: serial 22:00 Josie i kociaki: film 23:40 American psycho: film 01:20 Zemsta mafii: film 02:50 Tylko w duecie: film 04:45 Nadine: film HBO 2 06:30 Człowiek z...: film 08:15 Życiowa rola: film 09:55 Dzikie konie: film 11:25 Cinema, cinema, odc. 15 11:50 Pytanie do Boga: film 13:40 Niefortunna zamiana: film 15:10 Obłędny rycerz: film 17:20 Zielony smok: film 19:15 Bezsenność w Seattle: film 21:00 Purpurowe rzeki: film 22:45 Stacja: film 00:25 Mystery, Alaska: film 02:25 Podniebny terror: film 04:05 Obłędny rycerz: film